


Such a Sweet Rose

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Play, Crying, Cunnilingus, Cutting, F/F, Implied Moira/Mercy, Kidnapping(?), Knife Play, Suffering, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: "Afraid you might cut yourself?"Angela swallowed again, her figure trembling gently. Amélie's smile grew."Don't be, you'll be marked all over come the end of tonight. One or two more won't hurt."Angela is next on the chopping block for some enhancement... Amélie wants a taste before Moira gets her hands on her... And she leaves her mark.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Such a Sweet Rose

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK.  
> I have a shameless noncon kink. And a shameless fear kink. If you think I won't drive it into every fandom I end up in you are mistaken.  
> Also sexy ladies.
> 
> As usual, mind the tags.. Mercy does not have a nice time here.  
> 

Angela was so sweet. So beautiful. A nurse, well versed in the ways of war, and yet her skin was unmarked. Pale film, stretched over bone and muscle.

_ A beautiful canvas upon which she would work _ .

Am é lie let the door shut behind her, watching as the roped up woman tensed, fingers curling into fists. Gabriel had left her robes on at least. Left her the fun of undressing her, watching her squirm and writhe, tugging on the restraints that held her to the ceiling. She would have to thank him later for providing her with such sweet fruit.

The healer's eyes fixed upon her as she stepped towards her, heels clicking upon the stone floor. Her gaze was wary, swimming with anxiety as it flit up and down Amélie's slender form. And then it fixed upon the knife she brandished, eyes locking upon the glinting blade as she brought it to her face.

"So..."

Amélie trailed the blunt back of the knife down Angela's cheek, watching as she winced at its cool touch. 

This was always her favourite part. Watching the fear in their eyes, the cogs ticking in their brain, as they tried to discern which side of the knife pressed against their skin, confused by its coolness.

"You know why you are here."

She sat still, letting her eyes flick up to Angela's gaze.

"Answer me. Nod. Or shake your head."

Angela swallowed, brows arching slightly as she inched her head down very slightly.

Amélie's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Afraid you might cut yourself?"

Angela swallowed again, her figure trembling gently. Amélie's smile grew.

"Don't be, you'll be marked all over come the end of tonight. One or two more won't  _ hurt _ ."

The fear that rose in her eyes sent Amélie absolutely ravenous. She could feel the heat rising under Angela's skin, heart pumping blood in a furious panic.

_ Utterly delectable _ this one was. She almost wanted to keep her to herself.

When Angela still didn't nod, Amélie scowled, letting her other hand catch her chin in her thumb and forefinger.

"If you won't nod, will you make me do it for you?"

She wasn't sure how it was possible, but Angela's eyes grew even wider, the whites seeming to glow with panic in the dim light. With her lips pursed between Amélie's angry grip, she struggled to part them, voice breathless and weak when she spoke.

"N-No please.. I-I'll do it."

Amélie let go, lifting the knife and flipping it a few times in her hand, watching the healer's gaze fix on it. Gingerly it settled upon her cheek again, this time with the blade cutting ever so gently into her skin. Am é lie lifted her head, regarding the woman before her down her nose.

"Nod."

Her blood ran so cold that if one had been touching her flesh, Angela would have sworn they'd be able to feel as her skin turned to ice. Swallowing, she eased her head down once, then back up, wincing as a thin line of heat formed upon her cheek, gradually beginning to sting.

"Smart girl."

The knife slipped away.

"But there's more to it than just making you ours, you see..."

Amélie placed the edge of the knife at the collar of Angela's dress, pulling down with a rough yank and tearing a line through the cloth, moving to repeat the motion and slicing away strips of fabric.

"I've always found you..  _ fascinating," _ Amélie murmured, dipping the knife carefully under her bra and slicing it at the front. In moments the sniper had bared Angela's chest to her, plush flesh bouncing free and nipples peaking in the icy air. "You are very beautiful, and so perfect... So much room to ruin."

Amélie let the blunt side of the knife rest just against the center of her breast, and Angela choked back a sob, urging Amélie's gaze back up to her face. Tears were already beginning to prick at her eyes and roll down her face.

"Already crying? I haven't even started yet."

The sniper moved down to her bare legs, plucking off her boots and then slipping the knife under the waistband of her underwear, slicing away the last bit of cloth covering her.

And there she stood, hands bound above her head, clothing in tatters...

She was destined for great things, but first... Amélie would have her way with her.

"Such a beautiful canvas," Amélie murmured, standing back upright and taking a step back to admire her work. For a moment she lingered in what could almost be described as awe, before stepping in and placing the sharp edge of the knife at the edge of the healer's neck.

One second. Two. The blade hovered just upon the skin, and then shifted down gently,  _ just  _ nicking the skin. Angela's breath caught in her throat, and Amélie smiled up at her as she held her breath, waiting for the sniper to lift the knife.

When she finally did, Angela let out a strained gasp, breath catching in her throat again when the edge pressed just above her collarbone. Amélie did not hold back this time. She let the knife sink deep into the skin, delighting as it parted so readily where it sat stretched thin between collarbone and neck. Red rushed up to meet her, the first steady flow of it blossoming and beautiful, spilling over the statuesque bone to paint the healer's chest as she choked back a sob. An inch more, Angela's breath stuttering out at the sharp sensation, and then the blade lifted.

Amélie traced a finger over the open wound, smearing the blood to the side.

"Why do you cry?"

Indignance fluttered upon the sniper's expression, as though the healer's tears, delicious as she found them, were an  _ insult _ to the marvellous things she was doing to her. Amélie raised her hand, letting it strike across the healer's cheek and tearing a cry from her lips.

"I'm painting a masterpiece upon you, you should be grateful."

The knife returned to work, this time mirroring the prior cut, sinking deep into flesh and tearing a cry from the healer's throat which Amélie chose to ignore. With each mounting whimper the knife dug further, tearing into supple flesh and eventually pulling Angela's sounds closer to a scream.

Angela's chest was covered in blood, trails running quickly towards her legs and beginning to trail down them. Licking her licks, Amélie leant forward, and for the first time gave the healer a touch that did not bring pain; cool tongue running over a nipple.

...

Until it did bring pain, teeth closing gently over the sensitive flesh and tugging.

"So beautiful,  _ mon chérie," _ she murmured, dotting a trail of kisses down her chest until she was between her thighs. The knife followed not far behind, drawing a thin red line down her sternum and stomach.

Placing the knife on the floor, Amélie let her hands slip to the soft flesh of the inside of Angela's thighs, giving a rough squeeze before spreading them apart, shifting her face just between them. She did not even give the woman a second to respond, swiftly running her tongue up her folds and diving between them to find her clit, beginning to roll against it mercilessly as Angela cried.

Blood mingled with slick as her tongue worked, palms sliding up Angela's body to tweak at her breasts , smearing blood over her pale flesh.

For a brief moment Amélie pulled away.

"Do you want  _ mercy _ ,  _ mon chérie" _ she gloated, and then brought her blood stained fingers to her lips, licking the blood off them before pressing one into Angela. One slow shift.. Two... Her fingers began to press up and in, shifting and circling against that spot within her as her thumb pressed in circles against her clit. Above her, Angela began to howl in between sobs, squirming and trying to rid herself of the invasion within her.

"Don't worry, soon you'll willingly let me do this," Amélie leered, working her fingers with even more fury as Angela writhed. "Or at the very least, you'll be powerless to stop it."

There was a prick at the side of her neck, and Angela sucked in a sharp breath.

"That's why I had to do this before Moira got a hold of you."

Horror struck her then, as Amélie's fingers began to work even faster.

"I like to see my victim suffer. Moira likes them a little more.. docile."

And then her body seized up, clenching and fluttering over Amélie's fingers, sobs wracking from her chest even as she came.

Amélie's fingers slipped out of her, and she stood up, only for Angela to realise that her limbs had become lead.

The sniper smiled at her, even as terror gripped her insides. It was one thing to be able to fight back... quite another to be made to watch, helpless, as your humanity was stolen from you.

"Well, I have left my mark,  _ mon chérie, _ I hope at some point Moira will let me do this with you again some time."

And then she turned, heels clicking as she walked out the door, only for the scientist to walk in from behind her, syringe in hand.

"Good evening, my dear. I see you've already been warmed up. Shall we get started?"

  
  



End file.
